Nunca admitir
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Yaoi] Algo que Mike nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca admitiría frente a alguien era que la única razón por la cual iba a perder su tiempo en ese estúpido lugar era para ver a ese pelirrojo en la cueva pirata. Odió una vez más estar enamorado. [Foxy x Mike Schmidt]
1. Prólogo

Summary: Algo que Mike nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca admitiría frente a alguien era que la única razón por la cual iba a perder su tiempo en ese estúpido lugar era para ver a ese pelirrojo en la cueva pirata. Odió una vez más estar enamorado.

Género: Romance/Angst

Advertencias: Yaoi, Robofilia, faltas de ortografía, insinuaciones sexuales y posible OoC.

Pairing: [Foxy x Mike]

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. Lo único de mi propia pertenencia es la trama de la historia.

PD: Cualquier comentario negativo será gustosamente borrado, si no te gusta da vuelta atrás~.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Un día más en la pizzería del horror.

Mike estaba cansado, harto, hastiado y completamente encabronado por toda su estúpida mierda que era su trabajo.

Su empleo era el ser el guardia de seguridad en esa pizzería de animatrónicos violadores de niños marca Fatbear que eran una mierda. Una mierda semi humanas que amenazaban con quitarle la virginidad a su muy uke traserito deseado tanto por los dos Fazbear -Freddy y Golden Freddy- y el conejo trasvesti Bonnie. Chica era la celosilla que trataba de conseguir la atención -acoso sexual- que los dos machos le prestaban al humano y Foxy curiosamente era el más tranquilo de todos, era tan tranquilo que al propio Mike le asustaba.

Su rutina era simple. Despertar, desayunar, ver la TV, dormir, ignorar las llamadas de su ex-novia que le pedían volver, maldecir a los animatrónicos, ir al trabajo llegar a casa y dormir de nuevo. ¡Y no olvidemos parpadear y respirar, que también forman parte de su rutina diaria!

Y bien, el trabajo era relativamente tranquilo, sí. Si ignorabas a los animatrónicos semi humanoides que intentaban violarlo y los cuchillos que Chica sacaba de quién carajo sabe dónde. Había llegado el momento en el que Mike había traido su propio generador y ¡pum! Las puertas se mantenían cerradas y punto final.

Pero, había algo que le preocupaba a él, como el mejor guardia nocturno permanente de la historia del mundo mundial -o al menos hasta que lo despidan-.

Le preocupaba que Foxy llevase dos semanas completas sin salir de Pirate Cove, totalmente encerrado.

No es estuviese preocupado por él, por supuesto.

Mike había jurado cuando había sobrevivido la primera noche nunca preocuparse por basuras tan mierdas.

Pero... ¿por qué le dolía tanto cumplir su palabra propia?


	2. Medidas drásticas

N/A: Quien pensó que no le continuaría a la historia estaba mal. ¡Karoru Gengar terminará todas sus historias si porque sí! O al menos es lo que planeo hacer.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Robotfilia. OoC. Faltas ortográficas. Lenguaje muy, muy vulgar. Ligeras insinuasiones sexuales [¿¡Ligeras?! Esto es estúpido, sarcasmo en el máximo nivel.] Lentas actualizaciones XD. Blah, blah, blah.

Pairing: [Foxy x Mike S.]

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen desgraciadamente. Sólo la historia me pertenece... y cierto OC que será un hijo de puta.

PD: Comentarios ofensivos me los meto por el c...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Consigue un trabajo, decían.—Murmuró Mike, cruzado de brazos.—Será divertido, decían.

—Oh, ya veo que alguien está quejica porque está obligado también a estar en la tarde.

Schmidt le gruñó al joven que estaba a su lado, con el mismo odioso y jodido uniforme que el de él. Y ciertamente eran las 3:00 de la jodida tarde para el chico de orbes azul marino (*), junto a él un chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos chocolates con miel. El guardia matutino que había reemplazado al anterior, un tal... había olvidado el nombre. Según el estúpido gafete se llamaba Lydan, pero prefería decirle mierda por el estúpido tono de cabello, que se asemejaba al de Fazbear. Con solo pensar el nombre, Mike entraba en escalofríos.

—Cállate mierda.—El guardia nocturno respondió cortante, mirando el show de Pirate Cove que se hacía a lo lejos, en especial a cierto pirata pelirrojo que contaba aquellas historias, moviendo las manos en base a lo que decía, dándole más fluidez y elocuencia.

—Estás sonriendo, Mikey.

—¿Eh?—Él salió de su ensoñación porque ciertamente estaba sonriendo como un jodido imbécil al ver al ojiámbar. Su sonrisa se deshizo casi de inmediato y fulminó al joven a su lado con la mirada.—Cállate, mierda.

—Me llamo Lydan Murtons, por última vez.—Se quejó frustrado.

Y ambos se mantuvieron en Show Stage, aburridos. Lydan observaba interesado a los animatrónicos del escenario, más específicamente el castaño orejas de oso que trataba de "violar" al guardia nocturno con una sonrisa estúpida. Murtons había admitido que Fazbear era ciertamente su favorito de los cuatro -no sabía de la existencia de Golden Freddy-.

Y Mike miraba receloso Pirate Cove, notando que cada determinado tiempo, Foxy le miraba con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Lydan lo había notado de inmediato y una sonrisa burlona se adueñó de su rostro. Sacó de su bolsillo una cámara y sus pensamientos se adueñaron de su posible "OTP".

El jefe de la pizzería llamó a los dos chicos de seguridad para llevarlos a The Office y hablar con ellos dos. Mike se quejó de esa mierda como solía hacerlo mientras Lydan era atraído por el chocolate que el anciando Fazbear usaba para atraerlo como a una presa.

No supo que el realmente famoso cantante animatrónico humano conocido como Freddy Fazbear desde el Show Stage sonrió mirándole el trasero al guardia del turno matutino, con una creciente lujuria.

Y cuando Mike y Lydan pasaron por Pirate Cove, Foxy le dedicó otra mirada al joven Schmidt, siendo ignorado por éste. El pirata, desanimado bajó las orejas en un gesto de tristeza para luego recibir una dulce mirada de Murtons con sus dos pulgares hacia arriba, en un gesto que significaba aceptación. Como si le dijera "ve a por él y no lo dejes escapar, tonto", y ciertamente era lo que Lydan trataba de decirle.

Eso renovó la desconfianza del zorro pirata.

._._._._._./The Office 3:45 P.M\._._._._._.

—¡Debe estar de joda!

Lydan aulló con furia, golpeando con la palma de sus manos hechas puños el escritorio de madera, asustando al viejo anciano sentado allí. El ojiazul se quedó cruzado de brazos, recargándose en una de las puertas de ese pequeño cubículo que se hallaba cerrada,

—Señor Murtons, lo hago por su seguri...

—¡La seguridad me la meto por mis cojones! ¡No me meterá al jodido turno nocturno con el imbécil de Schmidt!

Y es que Lydan no quería eso. Y no por su propia seguridad, si no porque sus esfuerzos para dejar a Mike y a Foxy posiblemente a solas serían más complicados. Se maldijo a sí mismo y al jodido jefe de mierda, que deseaba y se pudriese en el jodido infierno.

Mike sin embargo se mantenía estoico en la misma posición, valiéndole madre lo que pasaba entre jefe y empleado.

—Murtons, he contratado a un nuevo guardia matutino.

Eso le cayó al castaño como un jodido cubetazo de agua fría. El ojiazul sin embargo, alzó una de sus cejas con cierto interés.

—¿... Qué?

—Ha sido un muy buen guardia matutino, y en serio lo aprecio pero...

Lydan frunció el ceño.—Mire señor de mierda, llevo trabajando cinco años... ¡Cinco jodidos años de mierda trabajando de buena gana en este negocio de porquería! ¿Por qué mierdas quiere cambiarme?

—¡Porque Freddy Fazbear le mira el trasero cada vez que puede!

Mike soltó una sonrisa irónica. Ah, así que no era el único que recibía atenciones del FazFuck. Era bueno saber que no era el único miserable en esa pizzería para nada familiar.

Lo que si no se esperó fue el sonrojo en el castaño que era más de vergüenza que de alguna otra cosa.

—Mi joya, mi más preciada y jodida máquina de dinero está mirándole el jodido culo cada vez que tiene la jodida y maldita oportunidad de que no se dé cuenta..—El viejo continuó con lentitud, parecía realmente harto.—Y tal vez los niños sean imbéciles, pero los adultos no lo son. Y créame señor Murtons, realmente aprecio sus años de trabajo y por eso no le he despedido como a los otros guardias.—El anciano Fazbear se rascó la cabeza, dirigiéndose al guardia Mike con una mirada suplicante.—A usted no le molesta el que se quede aquí, ¿verdad señor Schmidt?

El tono con el que había finalizado era de "Asientes o te despido, gran hijo de las mil...".

—Me da igual mientras mi paga sea la misma.

—Le daré un aumento si gusta, pero deje por favor que esté con usted por las noches.

Mike asintió mientras Lydan sollozaba frustrado por las posibilidades arruinadas de ver a Mike y a Foxy como su futura OTP.

—"Kami Yaoista, ayúdame por favor a que esos dos terminen juntos."—Suplicó Lydan, rezando con toda su fuerza.

También rezó inconscientemente que Freddy siguiera fijándose en él, pero eso era algo que nunca iría a admitir.

Mike y Lydan eran similares muy en el fondo. Claro que tampoco irían a admitir eso tampoco.

._._._._._./Fredbear Family Dinner 12:30 P.M\._._._._._.

—¡¿Pasas esta jodida mierda todas las noches!?

Lydan reacciono frustrado al oír los contínuos golpeteos de Bonnie queriendo entrar por la puerta izquierda mientras la muy penetrante mirada violácea de Chica estaba posada en la azulada de Mike.

—Una jodida mierda diaria.—Fue su respuesta afirmativa.

La risa de Freddy interrumpió el amistoso momento de guardias, cosa que cabreó a Murtons aún más. Se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño con mucha molestia.

Era curioso que Foxy hubiese salido una vez de Pirate Cove esta vez habiendo venido el ex-guardia matutino. ¿Por qué cojones Mike estaba sintiendo ganas de golpear a Murtons como si estuviese...?

No, definitivamente no estaba celoso.

—Voy a matarlos.

Mike miró al castaño abrir la puerta izquierda y empujar a Bonnie. Schmidt cerró la puerta por su propia seguridad, pensando que Lydan pudo haber vivido algunos años más. No se esperó que el flacucho pudiese evadir fácilmente los ataques de Bonnie.

—¡Quiero mi OTP porque quiero mi fucking OTP!—Gritó el castaño, caminando a pasos lentos y desganados a Pirate Cove, dejándo atrás a un sorprendido Bonnie. Lydan haría lo que fuese cuando quería cumplir un capricho.

Y uno de sus caprichos era que esos dos terminaran juntos.

Schmidt observó en shock por medio de las cámaras el cómo el castaño se dirigía a Pirate Cove y también vio a Foxy salir de las cortinas. Lydan parecía estar gritándole al pirata con molestia.

—¡Jodido hijo de tu gran madre!—Reclamaba Lydan Murtons con furia. Foxy parecía asustado ante la mirada chocolate del ex guardia matutino.—¿Por qué no vas y tratas de follarte al estúpido de Mike como los demás idiotas?

El pirata se ruborizó ligeramente. Ah~, no sabía si era bueno que ese humano se hubiese dado cuenta de la tonta atracción que sentía por el guardia nocturno mayor -osea Mike-.

—No quiero hacer nada que le moleste a mi Mikey.—Murmuró el pelirrojo en voz muy baja, pero aún así el humano le escuchó.

—"Con una mierda. Así no tendré nunca a mi OTP."

Lydan decidió usar medidas drásticas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Oh sí, Lydan hará hasta lo imposible por conseguir su OTP XD.

Y a lo de Freddy mirándole el trasero. En realidad voy a poner a Fazbear como a un lujurioso pervertido de mierda que quiere con los dos, mientras que Lydan está ahí, ayudando a Mike a descubrir sus sentimientos -¡porque el gran hijo de puta nunca lo admitiría por su propia cuenta!-.

Y es que Lydan no iba a estar planeado para estar en la noche, sólo estaría en el turno matutino, pero ¿cómo ayudaría a su futura OTP si ni siquiera podría verlos?

¿Cuales serán las medidas drásticas? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
